


S1E10

by LaurelStan_08130305



Series: 《If》(劇情改編系列) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelStan_08130305/pseuds/LaurelStan_08130305
Summary: BBC Merlin S1E10Kanen過河前對話劇情接續。





	S1E10

**Author's Note:**

> 一直很喜歡溫柔的小王子，覺得Arthur就是個有點被寵壞但是很在乎身邊人的人，如果你也喜歡溫柔能溺死人的Arthur，Please enjoy!

「今天的事之後，請不要對我有別的想法。」Merlin說著轉過了身，他的背影在Arthur眼裡看來有些單薄，還有一點，悵然若失…？不知道為什麼，Merlin看起來好失落，就好像…好像他怕他會讓Arthur失望一樣。但是他不會，Arthur知道，Merlin，永遠不會讓他失望。

「如果你有什麼想說的，現在是時候說出來了。」Arthur被自己的聲音嚇了一跳，那比他自己預想的要來的低沉的多，也更沙啞，甚至還充滿了不知從何而來的溫柔。他可不想嚇著了Merlin。

「Arthur，我──」Merlin深吸一口氣，好不容易吐出了他的名字，卻又自己打住。比起“Sire”，Arthur更喜歡Merlin直呼他的名字。他得承認，這應該不是一般王子們會喜歡的，但他是Camelot的王子，所以…應該沒關係吧？而且其實Arthur並沒有很清楚別的國家的王子是如何和他們的僕人相處的，他只是覺得他和Merlin的相處方式是最好的。

「你可以說任何你想說的，Merlin，你知道的。」Arthur往Merlin那邊靠近了一點，而Merlin突然回過身，眼底似乎是被點亮了，Arthur差點為了這個唱起歌來，他的一句話就能令Merlin看起來那麼快樂，這真是太神奇了。

「今天早上可是有一個人一直嫌我煩，叫我閉嘴誒。」Merlin皺眉，但Arthur能看見他嘴角的小小笑容。

「那是因為你一直碎碎唸，說Kanen這Kanen那的，煩都煩死了。」Arthur說著，又想到Merlin早上在床邊踱步的樣子。但他可沒有被分心，他還記得他要問什麼。「所以Merlin，你究竟想說什麼？」

Merlin臉上的笑容又消失無蹤，Arthur可不喜歡這樣。「Come on,Merlin.」他催促著。

「I……」Merlin的眉頭幾乎絞在了一起，修長的手指開始下意識的玩弄起剛才Arthur替他繫好的護腕。「Arthur,I have magic,always.」

Arthur沒有說話，他其實一直都知道Merlin有魔法。廢話，上次他們和Morgana一起去對付Afank的時候Merlin根本就是在他的耳朵旁邊念咒語了好嗎！Arthur一開始其實很生氣，原來Merlin在會議上說他是魔法師的事情是真的，而要不是他也在場，Merlin可能早就被拖去火刑架上了。一想到這種可能，Arthur就會無法克制的發抖，他無法承受也無法接受這個可能。但更令他難受的是，Merlin不曾和他提過這個。即使他是Uther的兒子，不代表他也憎恨魔法。相反地，他自己帶騎士去巡察的時候曾在邊境遇到過好幾個善良的魔法師，有一個棕髮的女魔法師甚至還替他療過傷。他認為魔法就如同騎士的劍，可以拿來幫助人也可以用來傷害人，端看使用者的心罷了。再說，Merlin那麼善良，他連一隻兔子都捨不得殺，怎麼可能去傷害別人。

「Arthur，我可以解釋，我沒有想過要傷害你，也沒有想過要對Camelot不利，我的魔法從來就只為了你用，好吧，我有用來擦過你的盔甲，但那是你的，所以還是為了你，還有偶爾洗馬廄的時候，可是──」

「停下，Merlin。」Arthur搖了搖頭，而Merlin的臉上立刻出現了驚懼混雜的表情，Arthur意識到Merlin可能是以為他要殺了他，但Arthur唯一想做的其實只有伸出手把Merlin攬入懷中。還好Arthur有記得他們的對話還沒結束，忍住了那股衝動，接下去說。「我知道，Merlin，我知道。」

Merlin的表情簡直精彩，他想。Merlin先是皺眉，好像Arthur說的並不是英語一樣，Arthur幾乎能看見他的腦袋正在高速的思考，然後過了幾秒，他突然理解了Arthur的意思，瞪大了他的雙眼，嘴巴也大大的張開，Arthur忍不住擔心他會脫臼。

「你，你你知道？？？」Merlin幾乎是要用吼的說出這句話。  
「閉上你的嘴Merlin，你看上去蠢透了。還有，對，我一直都知道。」  
「可是，什麼，怎麼，你，什麼時候？」  
「上次跟Morgana去下水道的時候。」  
「你不打算殺了我？」  
「我為什麼要那麼做？」Arthur皺眉，他以為Afank的事情已經夠久而能證明他不會那麼做了，他甚至不會把這件事告訴任何人，就算是Morgana他也不會。他以為Merlin能想到的。

Merlin沒有說話，他只是表情空白的盯著Arthur看，似乎沒有辦法處理所有的資訊，Arthur嘆了口氣，終於如願以償把Merlin擁入懷中，用手指有一下沒一下的順著Merlin的頭髮。  
「我不會傷害你的，Merlin。」Arthur沒想到的是，這句話就如同一個開關，Merlin無法克制的哭了出來，嚇了Arthur好大一跳。「Merlin，你真是個女孩！」Arthur把Merlin拉開了一點，雙手捧著他的臉，用大拇指抹去他臉上的淚水。「我知道你沒什麼男子氣概，但我真的不知道你是個女孩。」  
「你又不知道這有多可怕！」Merlin的語氣充滿委屈，他狠狠的瞪了Arthur一眼。「我隨時有可能被你父親殺掉就因為我用魔法救了你這個皇家大渾蛋，而且我每天都有事情要做，做這個Merlin做那個Merlin，就好像我都不需要坐下來似的我甚至沒有辦法在一天之內坐在椅子上超過一個小時！然後如果你要出去巡察就更慘了，我不得不時時提防著以免有哪個不知道從哪裡的魔法師從草裡跳出來想殺你，甚至我在城堡裡也不得安生因為你的父親總是在接見一堆有的沒有的人而他們要不是想殺你就是想害Camelot四分五裂更不要說萬一你怎麼了我會有多痛苦你根本就不懂我到底──」

「Merlin！」Arthur又氣又好笑，忍不住打斷了Merlin,但他的聲音似乎有點太大了，以至於Merlin瑟縮了一下，Arthur不禁笑了出來。「再說一次你剛剛說的話？」

「哪一句？我救了你的皇家大屁股好多次？」Merlin嘟囔著。  
「上一句。」Arthur發現自己無法克制地讓笑容爬上他的臉龐。  
「你根本就不懂我到底有多辛苦？」  
「再上一句。」Merlin皺著眉，幾秒後，他的臉漲紅了，漂亮的紅色一路從雙頰蔓延到耳尖和脖子，再往下到了被鎖子甲擋住的地方，Arthur不禁感到一陣惋惜。「沒想到你這麼在乎啊，嗯？」  
「我、你不要自我感覺良好，我──」  
「Merlin。」  
「幹嘛？」  
「Shut up.」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為我要吻你了。」

Prince Arthur of Camelot是個說到做到的人，語音剛落，他就把嘴唇貼上Merlin的，Merlin瞪大雙眼，推了推Arthur的肩膀試圖掙脫，但Arthur原本就放在他臉上的雙手已經有一隻移到了他的腰際，另一隻則托住了他的後腦勺。比起每天都在訓練的戰士，連刷浴盆都會體力不支的魔法師自然比不過前者的力氣，Merlin很快的就不再掙扎，任由Arthur予取予求。「張嘴，Merlin，別表現的像個白痴。」Merlin正想反駁，一張開嘴又被Arthur吻住。綿長的吻持續了很久，久到停下的時候Merlin幾近斷氣，只能攤在Arthur懷中。「你得學會換氣。」Arthur抱著他，嘴巴附在他的耳朵旁邊說。

「害怕嗎？」幾分鐘後Arthur問，因為Merlin有點安靜。

「不。」Merlin搖了搖頭，笑了出來。「我可是魔法師。」  
「回Camelot之後不准再用魔法，至少不准在有別人在的時候用，知道嗎？」Arthur把Merlin拉開一點，嚴肅地盯著他看，想了一想，又補充。「如果你要…練習什麼的，拜託，在我房間用好嗎？」

Merlin因為這句話笑了出來。「練習？說真的，Arthur，我會害你被殺的，你確定？」

「總比有人發現抹布自己在擦地板什麼的要來的好多了，你聽懂了沒？」  
「知道了，你真的很囉嗦，快點把劍佩上，Kanen應該──」

Merlin才剛掙脫Arthur的懷抱伸手去取Arthur的佩劍，Morgana就過來了「他們過河了。」Arthur和Merlin同時點點頭，Morgana又消失在門外。Arthur接過劍，把它繫到腰上，Merlin走了過來一把拉住Arthur讓他轉過頭，Merlin蜻蜓點水般地吻了一下Arthur的唇，說了句「謝謝你，Arthur。」就走出了門，留下Arthur一人和他臉上無法抑制的笑容。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gwen:為什麼Arthur笑的像個智障？  
Morgana:因為戀愛中的人都像智障。

**Author's Note:**

> “魔法就如同騎士的劍”是我最近對很多事的想法，很多事都是雙面刃，真的得好好思考。還有其實我總覺得BBC的角色塑造有些不飽滿，不過畢竟是以Merlin為主角自然我們看到的Arthur相對而言比較不完全，希望我還能在其他集數的衍生中向大家傳達我心中的金髮小王子<3


End file.
